Kiyomi Shimamura
Kiyomi Shimamura '(島村 清美 ''Shimamura Kiyomi) is the sixth OC of wikia user 72Kore. She has a fourth year student that has fairly good reputation for her calm tendencies, but is also known also being a full-fledged Fujoshi,constantly getting fired up for anything that involves Yaoi or also known as BL (Boys’ Love), such as her huge obsession towards the so-called “possible romances” between her male schoolmates and went as far enough to constantly pair them up, much to many’s annoyance. '''Please do NOT use this OC without any permission from 72Kore, including roleplays, fanfictions and so on. Kindly refrain from editing this page as well even if it's just adding categories. Personality Calm and collected are two words that best describe Kiyomi's personality. She usually keeps a cool head and rarely showing any signs of distress. This trait of hers are always misunderstood as "stoic and distant", as she rarely speaks more than a few sentences which is in monotone, which makes some students admire her. However, the truth about Kiyomi is that she is a full-fledged Fujoshi, as she enjoys manga, anime, light novels or anything in general that features romantic relationships between men, or also more commonly known as Yaoi or BL (Boys’ Love). She enjoys imagining what amazing would the world be like if male characters from them and real-life male performers as well, loved each other. Until today, her obsession went to a level that she would even get worked up for the so-called “possible relationships” between the males around her that she barely even know, much to their annoyance. Due to her being a Fujoshi almost all her life and lacking any knowledge about relationships unless it’s between men, she can be very awkward and oblivious when it comes to so, sometimes even in a she sometimes even misunderstood it, such as how she somehow mistaken Kiyoshi Daisuke’s attempt of confessing into trying to make another guy jealous, emphasizing her overly-obsession with Yaoi. Appearance Statistics Possessions Creation and Development From the very beginning, Kiyomi was supposedly a character with a cute appearance in contrast of her being a Fujoshi. Her design was originally based on violet tones to fit the idea of a seemingly innocent and pure girl, as Kiyomi was even given braids as her hairstyle to emphasize it. The idea was later on scraped as it looks too young for a character that was supposed to have calm, sister like tendencies, so she was based on navy blue tones instead, and her hairstyle changed into longer and wavy version of the original sliver hair. The ribbon tied on the back of her hair was just simply to highlight her appearance that looks like a doll, but it ended up being a unique feature of her. Although originally she was supposed to be the quiet stoic character as the person she was based off from left a similar impression, she slowly began to become a gag character role after Mixdere-senpai came to realize the person's over obsession with Yaoi, and hence it was developed into Kiyomi this day. Trivia * Kiyomi is born on March 30th, which is also known as "I am in Control Day". * She uses the pronoun "watashi" (私) to refer to herself. * Kiyomi is most likely the first OC ever to have her own AU. * If it wasn't already obvious the only reason she's in the Anime Club was due to her desire to share her obsessions of Yaoi with others. * People might ask what she likes before she started liking Yaoi, but the answer is that there wasn't a "before Yaoi" in the first place. ** This is also why her parents were worried as she started drawing doodles of the two her neighbours who were college students and imagining them dating. * Kiyomi literally watches anime such as Black Butler, Hetalia, Free!, Attack on Titan and Kuroko no Basket for the fandom pairings. ** More frankly despite whatever she watches it'll somehow turn into Yaoi either way. *** She's more then willing to hook anyone up with a free Ereri doujin as long as someone asks. * Apparently it is also hinted that she has sneak into the male dormitory and locker rooms multiple times, some seemingly from the help of Kiyoshi Daisuke as he thought she was taking him out for a date. * The reason why Kiyomi looks like so instead of a closeted extremely unattractive otaku girl is because, as quoted by the creator, "Because she needs a beautiful appearance to cover up her hideous mind". Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Fourth Years Category:Anime Club Category:Class 4-2 Category:Bisexual Category:Biromantic Category:72Kore's OCs Category:Otakus